


Омен-666

by Kollega



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Brain Damage, Crack, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О предусмотрительности и няшечках. И еще немного Иоанна Богослова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омен-666

**Author's Note:**

> В ролях также кошечка, которая вылупилась из яйца Гюнтера. Я не нашла, как ее зовут. =)

_3\. И видел я, что одна из голов его как бы смертельно была ранена, но эта смертельная рана исцелела. И дивилась вся земля, следя за зверем, и поклонились дракону, который дал власть зверю,  
4\. и поклонились зверю, говоря: кто подобен зверю сему? и кто может сразиться с ним? _

Авраам Линкольн медленно закрыл старую, с обожженными страницами книгу. Ее буквально неделю назад доставили с Земли — времени, чтобы почитать, хватило. С избытком. Марсианская неделя длинная, если вы не знали.

— Ерунда, — с сомнением произнес он. — Или этот шифр слишком прост, или слишком сложен, или вовсе не шифр. Но ведь остальное сбылось! Даже всадники... Нет, нет, надо бы поразмыслить. О чем предупреждал этот довоенный ум? И как связано это предсказание с ответом Призмо? 

“Ты снова станешь камнем, дружище, когда выйдет зверь из моря”, — сказал он тогда и погрузился в джакузи, не реагируя на следующие расспросы. 

Линкольн тяжело вздохнул. Дракон? Ливнероги похожи на драконов... А если это иносказание? Например, зверь родится от морского животного... Или такого, которое умеет плавать.

Он надолго задумался, сидя в удобном каменном кресле. Если верить преданиям, это все равно случится не скоро. Можно еще многое успеть. Война грибов закончилась всего-то пару сотен лет назад. В конце концов Линкольн снова открыл книгу. Предсказания предсказаниями, а читать здесь, на Марсе, было нечего. 

_11\. И увидел я другого зверя, выходящего из земли; он имел два рога, подобные агнчим, и говорил как дракон._

Этот старикан все время мешался. Гюнтеру даже пришлось отвлечь его разбитой бутылкой — иначе он не отставал, и провести очередной этап ритуала не представлялось возможным. Прятать портал в ночесферу и без того непросто, а когда под ногами постоянно крутится летающий болван с волшебной короной, вовсе невозможно... Но, к счастью, придурок вспомнил о запертой в клетке принцессе, и Гюнтер, с облегчением выдохнув, вытащил из-за трона Яйцо. Оно медленно и горячо пульсировало, требовало новой подпитки, требовало больше усилий. В такт ему пульсировала темная пятиконечная звезда на стене за троном. Гюнтер постарался скрыть ее, но в жертвенное время она проступала, дразнясь, выдавая его тайну. Мятный дворецкий не верил в успех его начинаний, но что знает этот дешевый конфетный лакей? Он ему еще покажет. Поверит, куда денется.

Гюнтер взгромоздился на Яйцо, устроился поудобнее и взмахнул крыльями. Он знал: рано или поздно на другом конце земли Ууу этот взмах вызовет ураган. Кажется, подобный эффект в высшей математике описывается аттрактором Лоренца. Странным аттрактором.

А Гюнтер любил парадоксы.

_12\. Он действует перед ним со всею властью первого зверя и заставляет всю землю и живущих на ней поклоняться первому зверю, у которого смертельная рана исцелела;  
13\. и творит великие знамения, так что и огонь низводит с неба на землю перед людьми. _

— И кто это у нас такой? — умиленно спросила принцесса Пупырка, глядя на розового котенка с алым сердечком во лбу. Тот, аккуратно сложив лапки, висел в воздухе, рассыпая вокруг себя золотистые и алые искры. Гламурно, круто, трендово и кавайно; эти говенные неудачницы все бугры себе помнут от зависти, если у ППК заведется летающий розовый котенок. Это даже круче стаи волков.

— Няшечка, — произнесла она своим глубоким, чувственным голосом и всплеснула руками. Жест как нельзя лучше подходил к подобному случаю. Котенок не отрываясь смотрел на нее огромными голубыми глазами. Не иначе, восхищался. 

— Ук! — не открывая рта, ответил он и рассыпал вокруг очередную порцию искр.

— Стой, ППК! — послышался остонадоевший голос Финна. Как всегда, не вовремя. Она почти приручила этого замечательного кота! — Стой!

— Ну что? — Пупырка постаралась вложить в ответ все возможное неудовольствие. — Не мешай. Я приручаю котенка.

Финн, тяжело сопя, остановился рядом. Непупырчатые существа такие грубые, в отличие от. Ах, это создание! Хотелось боготворить его... Кхм, нет, ППК себе такого не позволяла. Разве что иногда.

— А вдруг это ужасный мо-о-о-онстр? — Финн широко раскрыл глаза и скорчил мерзкую рожу. — Хотя... Она такая милая! — гримаса сменилась восторженной улыбкой, Финн взмахнул руками, ППК чудом увернулась. Так и глаз выбить недолго. Вечно он носится как ошпаренный, дурак! — И сердечко во лбу — как твоя звезда. Тоже принцесса? Принцесса... м-м-м... Кошечка? Все равно, не тро...

ППК отмахнулась. Котенок смотрел ей в глаза, его теплый, ласкающий взгляд пробирал до дрожи. Душа рвалась ему навстречу, лишь бы дотронуться, приласкать, отдать ему все, лишь бы...

Принцесса Пупырка упала на колени и прикоснулась к сияющему котенку.

_15\. И дано ему было вложить дух в образ зверя, чтобы образ зверя и говорил и действовал так, чтобы убиваем был всякий, кто не будет поклоняться образу зверя._

Когда Джейк услышал вопль Финна, то, не раздумывая, рванулся на выручку. Лавируя между розовыми и темными, мускулистыми и дряблыми руками, Джейк вытянулся и поднялся повыше, чтобы увидеть, что и как. Занудный, осторожный внутренний голос твердил, что лучше подождать, мало ли чего, и Джейк почти решил подчиниться, уменьшился до своих обычных размеров, но тут впереди полыхнула молния, и Лес Рук пришел в неистовство: бицепсы заиграли, а ладони захлопали друг по дружке, сбивая огонь. Словно в театре. Нет, такое представление пропустить никак нельзя!

Уворачиваясь от рассерженных рук, Джейк мчался вперед. Финн все еще кричал, и слышался голос Пупырки — она что-то вещала в своей дурацкой манере, только ее там не хватало, она еще та зануда, испортит все приключение. Но тут ППК выкрикнула что-то необычно высоким голосом, полыхнула еще одна молния, и Джейк вылетел наконец на полянку. Он увидел неподвижно лежащего на земле Финна, розовую кошку со шрамом в виде сердца на лбу и ППК, которая, оцепенело вытаращив глаза, держала ее в руках.

Шварх!!! Из кошки вырвался очередной разряд и понесся к Джейку. Тот проделал в себе дыру, и молния пролетела сквозь него, едва опалив шерсть.

— Эй, ты чего, сдурела, ППК?! — возмутился Джейк, но тут кошка выстрелила снова, и мир померк, захлопнулся, как шкатулка.

_18\. Здесь мудрость. Кто имеет ум, тот сочти число зверя, ибо это число человеческое; число его шестьсот шестьдесят шесть._

Мятный дворецкий видел из окна башни, как полыхают леса вокруг Конфетного королевства. Очередной ход его союзника и противника одновременно, его коллеги, если можно так сказать. А Гюнтер хорош. Когда это он успел вылупить Зверя? Тут своя принцесса постоянно мешает, а у него полоумный Петриков. 

Зверь выпустил порцию молний, обыватели заверещали на разные голоса... Мятный дворецкий поморщился. Он не любил громких звуков. Но шум нарастал: Зверь подбирался все ближе. И где герои? Почему, когда они нужны, их нет? Кажется, эту партию он все-таки проиграет Гюнтеру. В который раз они играют? Да уж точно больше шестисот. Шестьсот пятьдесят? А, фигня. Надо что-то делать.

Решение пришло внезапно и, как всегда, было истинно парадоксальным. Дворецкий подбежал к телефону. Быстрее, пока межпланетная связь со скидкой — очень уж не хотелось платить штраф, Жвачка иногда такая мелочная...

— Алло, Эйб? — сказал Дворецкий в трубку. — Эйб, ты это, знаешь о Звере? 

Когда из трубки раздался сдавленный вопль, Дворецкий уже отошел от телефона. Пока Эйби доберется до Земли, можно будет отсидеться в подвале.

Он бросил последний взгляд за окно: розовая сверкающая кошка парила над лесом, а следом за ней шла армия. От их шагов содрогались стены. Но это было уже неважно. Иногда дарить подарки очень выгодно. А уж книги... Не зря говорится: книга — лучший подарок.

Мятный дворецкий усмехнулся и побрел к лестнице. Кажется, это была шестьсот шестьдесят шестая партия, и ее он тоже выиграет.


End file.
